


Fairtrade

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairtrade

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'food' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Yoochun and Junsu have perfected a system. They've never really discussed it, but it's evolved over the years into a complex thing that no-one but them really understands. Somehow, Yoochun's carrots always migrate to Junsu's plate, for Junsu's peas in exchange. They both love shrimp - one evening's chopstick battle ended in truce, and a handshake. It's forevermore a neutral country, equal numbers on both their plates. Jaejoong asked them once if they even knew they were doing it. They blinked, said in perfect unison, "Doing what?" To this day, Jaejoong can't tell whether they were winding him up or not.


End file.
